Code Lyoko : xana is real
by zodiacfishy
Summary: After willam destroyed Lyoko, something strange and dangerous starts to happen. The lyoko warriors need to be aware of the upcoming danger.
1. Energy

**Chapter 1 : lyoko warriors**  
**"ow! what did i do?" Odd grabbed the his cheek that was stinging him."shelly?"**  
**"Odd,you jerk!" Shelly yelled out at him."you are just another player! god,i hate you! i wish i never went out with you!"**  
**After receiving all of shelly's inner thoughts,she just turned around and ran away crying.**  
**"you know Odd,you really have to work on your dating skills." Ulrich said.**  
**"like you should talk, you should work on getting to Yumi now that William is gone." Odd replied blankly.**  
**"...oh be quiet!" ulrich turned away.**  
**"you know..." Odd started. " i really wonder if William is dead...? i mean he was under xana's control when he destroyed lyoko."**  
**Ulrich sighed and placed his hand on odd's shoulder." Don't say that. you never know, he could've survived it somehow and look at the bright side. Jeremy got a message from Franz Hopper, some good could come out of that."**  
**"i guess so." **  
**" Hey let's go check on Jeremy and Aelita. Both of them have been stuck in Jeremy's room for weeks now. They say that they have been working on something very important." **  
**Ulrich and Odd walked out of the cafeteria and went straight to the walked up the stairs, through the halls, and made it to Jeremy's door.**  
**"Hey Jeremy." Ulrich said as he opened the door.**  
**"oh it's you." Jeremy said as he looked away from the computer screen.**  
**Odd came in after Ulrich and saw Jeremy on his computer as usual and Aelita sitting on the edge of his bed, looking through numerous amount of paperwork.**  
**"oh Yumi, you're here too!" Odd shocked to see Yumi on the end of jeremy's bed."i wonder why i didn't see you sooner?"**  
**"Probably because you are used to the idea that Jeremy and Aelita do all the hard work here." Yumi replied." i come and help them once in awhile."**  
**"Yeah, and we finally reconstructed one sector of lyoko." Jeremy explained." Sector 5 and something really interesting happened just when we finished building Sector 5."**  
**"what happened?" Ulrich asked." you found William?"**  
**"i don't know, it could be him,we found something that was emitting energy in sector 5. It was brief but it lasted long enough for me to get it's location." Jeremy answered.**  
**"what is it then?" Odd asked.**  
**"I don't know, the only way to find out is for all of you to go to lyoko and check it out."**  
**Everyone stayed silent for awhile. It could be dangerous going back to lyoko, xana could have a trap sent for them. But it was possible that William could've somehow survived after lyoko was destroyed. He could've gained his own will again and was sending out a signal in hopes that someone could come and save him. **  
**" I guess we have no choice." Aelita broke the silence. " It could be William. We can't let something like this pass us by."**  
**" Fine, let's go check it out." Yumi said.**

Ok, I know this story is short but please review and tell me what you think . I have a great Code lyoko story coming your way so please bear with me xP I will have chapter 2 up in a few days.


	2. Figuring this out

"ok everyone, go to the scanners. i will be sending you all to Lyoko right away." Jeremy said as he ran out of the elevator and toward the supercomputer.  
Everyone waited as the elevators shut and descended down the lower floor.  
"Ok, so who's up first?" Jeremy asked.  
"Ladies first." Ulrich suggested.  
"hahaha right, come on, let's go Aelita." Yumi said as she got into one of the scanners.  
"ok Jeremy, we're ready." Aelita said.  
The scanner doors closed and Jeremy started typing in the program that will send Yumi and Aelita to Lyoko.  
"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita. virtualization!"  
Yumi and Aelita were virtualized into sector 5. they stayed put until Odd and Ulrich were virtualized as well.  
"here come the guys." Jeremy said.  
Yumi and Aelita watched as Odd and Ulrich were virtualized up in mid air and made a perfect landing on the ground.  
"wow, that's pretty cool, you manage to rebuild lyoko exactly the same way as it was before." Odd looked around.  
"well, not exactly, we did take off one thing from sector 5." Aelita turned to him.  
"what?"  
"the timer,now we don't have to worry about that and now we can just make it to the elevator and it will take us where we want to go right away." she explained.  
"oh then Jeremy, where should we go now?" Odd asked.  
"Go straight ahead and make it to the elevator and it will take to the north part of the sphere. That is where i received the energy signal."  
"alright, let's go." Ulrich said and went running to the elevator.  
Aelita, Odd, and Yumi were right behind him.  
They made it to the elevator and were aboard and soon riding up to the northern part of the sphere. There was a maze that the lyoko warriors had to go through but they manage to figure it out with Jeremy's help. But finally they made it to the corridor where the energy came soon they realized that Xana's monsters were shooting at a giant blood red energy sphere.  
"Uh Jeremy, what should we do?!" Aelita asked. "Xana's monsters are attacking that sphere."  
"We should protect it, if it's something that xana wants to get rid of then it must be helpful to us." Jeremy answered.  
"Alright Xana, Hope you missed me." Odd shouted. "Laser Arrow!"  
Odd destroyed one of the five Creepers that were shooting at the red sphere.  
"yes!" Odd shouted in victory.  
"nice work Odd." Jeremy said.  
As the others joined in to fight the other creepers, Odd just stared at the red energy sphere. He noticed he can see an outline. A outline of a person.  
"Ah!" Odd shouted out as he was hit by a laser of one of the creepers.  
"Odd, that's twenty life points you just lost." Jeremy warned.  
"Won't happen again." Odd said" Jeremy there is someone in there."  
"It's William, I know it is." Yumi said." Come on, we have to get him out of there."  
"Energy field!" Aelita shouted out as she destroyed the last monster.  
"Nice work you guys" Jeremy congratulated.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd started to shoot at the sphere but it didn't have any effect at all.  
Ulrich tried to give it a shot and jumped in the air and threw his sword to the sphere but was destroyed as soon as his sword touched the energy field.  
"This thing will wipe out our life points if we touch it." Ulrich said.  
"then how will we get william out of there?"  
"maybe..if we-"  
"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" All the lyoko warriors shouted when the red sphere attack them with a red lightning shot emitting from it.  
"What?!" Jeremy said in bewilderment as he watched everyone's life points drop to zero.  
Jeremy quickly ran into the elevator and went downward to check on his friends.  
As the elevator doors opened Aelita fell into his saw Odd,Ulrich,and Yumi still in the scanners unconscious.

*******************************************************************

"mmm..."  
"Aelita...?"  
"Jeremy, is that you?"  
"yes it's me." Jeremy was rubbing a wet cloth on Aelita's forehead." How do you feel?"  
"I feel so weak. Jeremy, what happened?"  
"I don't know exactly. Just that all of you lost your life points all at the same time." Jeremy explained.  
"where are the others?" Aelita looked around.  
She realized that she was still in the factory and that everyone was laying on the floor in a single file line,they at least had a pillow under their heads for some sort of comfort.  
"sorry,i couldn't just pick you all up and take you to a hospital." Jeremy apologized." people would get too suspicious. I considered to return in time but i was concerned if that would affect you all in some way. So, i had to care for you all in here."  
"how long have i been out?" Aelita asked.  
"2 hours." he answered."i was so worried. i just hope everyone else will wake up."  
Aelita just hugged Jeremy. "they will."

"Ah,what hit me?" Odd leaned up,holding his head.  
"Odd!" Jeremy shouted.  
"noo, don't shout...it hurts" Odd dropped his head back on the pillow.  
"i never felt such a hit like that." Ulrich sat up.  
"me either"Yumi said not even bothering to get up.  
"Guys,what happened?" Jeremy asked." what happened on lyoko?"  
"That red ball had it in for us, that's what happened." Odd said.  
"what? really?"  
"yes,it hurt alot."  
"we have to check this out."  
"yeah you check it out from the supercomputer because no way will i be going back to lyoko with that red monster around." Ulrich said.  
"of course through the supercomputer." Jeremy said." it's dangerous going back."  
"but jeremy, William is still in that thing."Yumi answered." We can't just leave him trapped like that."  
"she's right." Odd said.  
"we have no choice but to wait and see what i can do about the energy sphere." Jeremy shaked his head."im sorry."

Just in that moment, Odd had an idea. Once everyone was out of the factory, he would sneak back in and try to get to lyoko himself. He is not that good with computers but he knows he will find a way to go to lyoko himself.  
"well, i'm going back." Odd said. "i have date with my pillow."  
He wasn't afraid of giving his plan a shot.

Well even though i haven't received even one review, i will still give the next chapter :( guess my story was that bad, send me reviews so i know what you think and maybe give me a scene that you want me to put in my story :) i can't wait for that first person to send me that first review, i will love you forever :3 well until the next time, chapter 3 will be coming soon. thanks!


	3. The girl with the purple hair

**Odd opened his eyes as he was raising from his bed. He looked across the room to make sure that Ulrich was sound asleep. When Ulrich and Odd made back it back to the dorms, Odd changed into his regular sleeping clothes. A t shirt and shorts, he wanted to convince Ulrich that he was actually going to bed not sneaking out. He didn't want to change back into his regular clothes because he would make too much noise so he just put on his shoes and left. Odd sneaked out of the dorms and started to run once he made it outside.  
"Maybe i should've brought my jacket" Odd thought since it was kinda chilly out.  
When he made it to the woods near the school, he slowed down so he won't miss the sewer entrance. The wind was howling against the trees, there was no moon tonight so everything was really dark and dim. Odd looked at the ground and found the entrance to the sewer, he lift up the lid and placed it back on once he was inside, then he descended down the latter.  
Once down, he grabbed his skateboard and rode all the way toward the factory. Then went up the latter, through the bridge, and dropped down to the elevador.  
He got in and went down toward the lower floor. He walked out of the elevator and sat in front of the supercomputer.  
"Ok, now to figure out to actually get to lyoko."  
Odd had seen Jeremy type in the program all the time but it was so much to remember. He tried to type it in but it kept on showing different areas of sector 5 but not the area he wanted to be virtualized i  
As Odd was working he suddenly heard something behind him but it was too late to react when hands reached out and covered his struggled but he was able to grab the wrist of the person that had a hold on him,and he used his feet and tripped the person then pin the person down on the floor.  
"you want a piece of me?!" Odd yelled out as he was turning his hand into a fist.  
"Odd? it was you?" The person said underneath him.  
"what? Alieta?! why did you attack me?!" Odd scurried off from her body when he realized it was her.  
"Sorry, when i got here, i noticed someone in front of the supercomputer but i didn't know it was you. i thought it was one of xana's ghosts or something."  
"Why are you here though?"Odd asked.  
"I should be asking you that." Aelita replied back.  
"I have my reasons."Odd said.  
"Like going to check out that red sphere Jeremy told us not to investigate."  
"Alieta you know me too well." Odd laughed.  
"I really had the urge to go check it out but i knew jeremy would never allow it but since you are here, we can go together."Alieta suggested." I guess you were having trouble starting the virtualization process."  
"I'm bad with things like that."  
Alieta got up from the floor and said "Don't worry about that now,you go down to the scanners and i will meet you down there."  
"ok." Odd went to ladders and descended down to the scanner room and just when he was in one of the scanners, Alieta was already coming down.  
"wow, that was fast." Odd was amazed.  
"it's not that hard,Odd. "Alieta ran to one of the scanners."the countdown should be done...now!"  
Just when alieta said it, the scanner doors closed and they were on their way to Lyoko.  
They both appeared up in mid air in their virtual form. Then they started to fall to the ground but like always a perfect landing.  
After going through the elevator and up to location of the sphere, they had to stay hidden because there was an army of monsters surrounding the sphere.  
"Oh my gosh!"Odd whispered. "What is going going on?!"  
"i've never seen so many monsters in one place, i see like a 100 of them."  
"what should we do?"  
"They are facing the sphere, it looks like they are going to fire at it."Alieta explained."we can't face off this many monsters, all we can do it watch."  
Odd understood what she was saying, He could see most of the monsters they ever faced .The kankralats, Hornets, Krabs, megatanks, tarantulas, creepers, and flying mantas. If they were located, they would lose their life points in a flash and they would never have the chance to investigate the energy sphere. William was still in that thing, odd wanted to be sure if he was safe but most likely he wasn't.  
As all the monsters formed a circle around the sphere, they all aimed up to it.  
"Odd?! i think they are all gonna fire at it at the same time." Alieta said in shock.  
"oh no..."  
Just as alieta predicted, the monsters fired all at once. It seems that much fire power was all it took to take out the energy sphere because there was an explosion of red and white light. Alieta and odd grabbed a hold on each other.  
"AAAAHHH!" Odd and Alieta screamed, the force of the explosion was shaking the whole sector very violently. The light was very blinding, they couldn't see anything but as quick as it started,it started to calm down.  
When everything was calm and quiet, they both looked at each other in disbelief. They let go of each other and peaked around the wall they were hiding behind.  
"no way..." Odd gasped.  
"the monsters... they are all gone." Alieta said. "that light wiped them all out."  
"and for what?"  
"look it's william!." Alieta pointed at a body on the ground in the distance.  
They both started running toward him without another word,they needed to know if he was safe. But as they approached they were in a total shock.  
For the body they saw didn't belong to william, it belonged to a pale girl with long dark purple hair wearing a jet black jumpsuit with a few illumination of purple on it.  
"who is she?..." Odd asked.  
"i don't know but how did she get here?" Alieta replied."Ok, we can't stay here. She must be low on life points. We need to find a tower to be safe in, xana can send more monsters on our way."  
"Good point."  
Odd was about to grab the girl when he heard it. The slither of its tentacles and its hissing in the distance.  
"The Scyphozoa!" Alieta yelled out.  
"Alieta get away!" Odd yelled out as he got up and aimed at the scyphozoa.  
But the scyphozoa wasn't going after Alieta, it was going straight for the girl with the purple hair. Odd quickly ran to the girl and as he got in between the scyphozoa and the girl, the scyphozoa accidently grabbed onto odd. it used a few of its tentacles to paralyze Odd and started feeding information into his brain.  
"Odd, NO!" Alieta yelled out.  
"mmm..." the girl moaned as she started to wake up.  
Alieta looked down at her wrist to the star shaped bracelet and used her other hand to move her hand above it. As she did so, her pink wings popped out of her back.  
She flew to the girl and carried her in her arms.  
"I have to get out of here, Odd is gonna be released anytime now and he will be under xana's control." Aelita thought  
She quickly started flying away from odd with the girl in her arms.  
The scyphozoa finished feeding information into Odd and he fell to the ground as the creature let him go. Odd got up and looked over to the direction Alieta took off into.  
"Manta!" Odd yelled out and in a few secs a manta appeared out of nowhere and Odd climbed aboard.  
Aelita set the girl down, she figured they had to hide then to fly aimlessly about.  
"hey... wake up..." Aelita whispered.  
"mmmm..." she moaned.  
"wake up, tell me why. tell me why xana wants you." Aelita shocked her.  
This time the girl stayed still, she blacked out again. Just thenAelita heard the manta and she stayed completely still and quiet.  
Odd was looking around for them with a menacing look on his face.  
"Energy field!" Odd heard too late as he got hit by Aelita's energy blast.  
Odd dropped off the manta and quickly ran to the girls.  
"oh no..." Aelita quickly grabbed the girl and started to rise up. But odd quickly fired a laser arrow to Aelita's back and both girls crashed back down to the ground.  
Aelita was hurt,she started to crawl away but Odd kicked in the stomach to stop her. She turned over holding her got on top of her pinned her down and he aimed his lasers to Aelita.  
"Odd no! listen to me please!" Aelita struggled.  
But Odd just stared at her with his xana eyes and he fired 5 times to her face and then she was devirtualized.  
Odd got back up and started to walk over to the girl that laying on the ground. He sat right on her and aimed his lasers at her too.  
"mmm..." She started to open her eyes.  
She saw Odd ready to fire at her but she wasn't scared, she just grabbed onto Odd's face and kissed him. Xana that was controlling him started to fight back but it was too late. Xana was getting kicked out of odd's body, the kiss is what did this.  
As xana was casted out of odd body she separated from odd's lips.  
"what?" Odd said as he stared at her but then she suddenly used a weapon he didn't see and sliced it through odd.  
"Sorry princess, same treatment for everyone!" Odd yelled out as he was getting devirtualized, he fired one laser arrow before he was completely gone.  
The girl was hit on the shoulder and she watched herself getting devirtualized.**

**Sorry it took me so long to continue the next chapter :( i know i am not good in writing stories, i hope you will just put up with it. I haven't got any reviews yet but i still haven't given up hope. Someone out there will finally tell their opinion on my story. I will get the next chapter up soon :) and anyone want any of their own scenes on my story just send it though the review and i will see if i like it and put it into my story :o and of course i want to let my fans pick out the name of the new character in my story. Just send me names and i will see which one i like to use. Thank you!  
**


End file.
